User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 3
(Note: This is yet another installment of my non-canon fan fiction story about Skrallix and his story. But you probably knew that already..) Where was I?? What had happened?? The last thing I could remember was being defeated in the Skrall Tournament, sulking into my barracks and lying on my less than comfortable cot. Now I was in command of all the Skrall legions, even the Elite Class Skrall! I was second in command to only the Leaders. And I could not remember any amount of time passing.......but I could not be concerned with that now. The Leader Class Skrall, Uoano, was giving me a name!! "Your name Skrall, shall be.....Skrallix." I was enthralled. I was probably the happiest Skrall ever. But I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. It continued to bug at me, as I began leading the Skrall Warriors, Rock Agori, Leader Class Skrall, and Sisters of the Skrall back north, to find a way to bring our former home back to Bara Magna. The entire oporation seemed strange, and then it struck me like a charging Rock Steed. The Sisters of the Skrall NEVER came on missions like this one. They came on no missions at all. Ever. And they never marched with the Warrior Class Skrall. If they were lucky they would at least get to trail behind the legions, but not inside the legions themselves. And the Leaders always led us. Why was I at the head of this advance??? Then I finally relized what was going on. This was a dream. But it seemed so real and was extremly deciving.....But it was only a dream. The second the strange dream world disapeared and my eyes opened I knew it was all fake. But when I tried to move, I could not! There was nothing holding me down either, it was my very limbs that refused to move! Then I heard gentle wispers and instantly knew what had happened. I shifted my eyes over, glancing across the room, confirming my hunch. There were three Sisters of the Skrall toying with my mind. They did not seem to realize I was awake, or if they did they didn't care. This was before the time that the Skrall abandoned them, so they were not openly hateful against us, but they did have ways of showing their anger. This was one of them. I rapidly filled with rage. It was so great that suddenly I felt released from whatever had been holding me down. Or perhaps the Sisters had relenquished their attack. Either way I was furious. I could tell they did not know I was awake so, carefully I reached down to my sword that was lying on the barracks floor beside me. I waited a moment and then suddenly leaped from my cot and ran yelling directly at the Sisters. They shrieked in terror and just as suddenly started runing. Each one of them knew what could happen if they were caught. They could become a lesson for other rebelious Sister Skrall. Possibly becoming Spikit food, or worse. Two of the Sisters escaped out the door. The third was not as fortunate. She stumbled and was not out the door by the time I had arrived. I pushed her against the barracks wall and raised my sword. She knew what was coming next and closed her eyes in fear and pure terror. What had started as a harmless prank was now no longer amusing. But before I brought down my sword on her I thought about it all. Had it really been all that bad? After all in my fantasy I had gotten what I wanted more than most other things. A name. Then again one less Sister of the Skrall wouldn't affect Bara Magna that greatly. But I had recived a name......Skrallix. I spent a few moments thinking. The frightened Skrall Sister timedly glanced up for a moment at my glaring eyes. I finally decided to free her. After all I did not want a group of angry Skrall Sisters returning for revenge. "You can go," I said to her firmly,"just remember, you owe me." She noded and quickly ran out the barracks door. The passege of time is truly mysterious to me. It seems to me that during the time after the Arena event and those Skrall Sisters medeling with my dream I was in a small daze. At times I wished I could go back to that strange fantasy world. Then harsh reality crushed all hope of it. I once again fell into ranks with the other Skrall, we cleared out teritory of Vorox, desert beasts and Agori of any sort. One adventure in particular is very clear in my mind. It was when a troop of Skrall that I was in had been assigned to clear out western teritorys of some invading Vorox. As we traveled westward, more and more evidence of Vorox arose. At last we arrived in an area that appered to have been a battlefield more than once in the past. And suddenly it became one again. A group of Vorox, possibly about twenty attacked us!!! Every one of them had Thornax Launchers. And they all knew how to use them. Well. Our troop fell quickly. These Vorox, whoever they were, had been well trained. They fought us off until only five Skrall remained standing. (Myself included of course..) Then they surrounded us and captured us, yelling, protesting and spewing choice words at all of them. We were carried over a hill and saw something ammazing. An army of Vorox. It looked like a mega-tribe of them. And they were all armed. We were tossed onto the ground by a Vorox. Then their leader approached. He looked like any other Vorox. Ecxept for the Thornax Launcher that had replaced his stinger on his tail. And the Skrall sword in his hands. He aimed it at one of the Skrall that was making the most noise, and silenced him. Now there were four of us. Suddenly two Vorox came and carried off another of our troop. I hear he was used for target practice. The three of us that remained didn't think much of our current situation. There wasn't much time left to think and we all knew it. This lead Vorox walked slowly toward the Skrall next to me. He sniffed at him and then signaled the Vorox surrounding us. He was carried toward a nearby cliff. A few moments later, I heard a horrible thud and then silence. This Vorox general then walked over to me and sniffed at me. At this point I had decided to accept my fate honorably. I would not give these....beasts the plesure of hearing my screams. No matter what my fate I would not give the Vorox any indication that I was suffering or even afraid. Skrall warriors are supposed to show no fear. No emotion besides brutal. Just strict obedience. Even to the death. But at this point, I was starting to break free of those constraints. As I thought about some of those things the Vorox general just looked at me. He then hissed at the guards behind me and continued staring at me. I wondered what fate they had layed out for me as I felt the guards toying with the ropes that bound me. But instead of dragging me off to a horid fate, they released me. The Vorox general smiled and hissed a friendly Vorox farewell at me. Wait....I had heard that sound before.......back a few months ago when I was nearly attacked by a similar Vorox, I had fed him four bowls of our ration stew and he had hissed that same friendly farewell. It had to be the same Vorox!! And I was very glad he had a good memory. The Skrall next to me however, was not a friend of the Vorox so they started to drag him away to a horrible fate. I'm sure you'll be glad to know I stopped the Vorox from killing him. The Vorox General, was kind enough to offer me a bowl of.....something. How nice. I didn't want to refuse, or die eating but I decided the later was the least painfull. Maybe. After a short visit I decided to leave "Vorox village" and trot back to our camp. The other Skrall agreed. We left peacefully(and without our weapons) and went quickly down canyons and over dunes back toward camp. Then we went down one particularly dark canyon pass. The bodies of Vorox lay everywhere. I considered taking their weapons but they were primtive and mainly useless for a Skrall. As we walked I wondered, "What killed these Vorox?? Their bodies have been riped to shreads....No Skrall would waste time doing that.......Was it a desert predator...or something else.......We never noticed the strange rocks that were watching us from behind. The rocks that slowly transformed into strange robotic beings................. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts